


Three Things Mitani Taught Kaneko

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, High School, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things Mitani Taught Kaneko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryx/gifts).



**1\. How to keep aiming up / Study techniques.**

“Come on Mitani, come with me to the library to study”, Kaneko finds herself repeating once again. She finds that she just can’t leave this irritating guy alone. Besides, maybe if she works out how his brain works, she’ll be able to use that to her advantage in an even game.

* * *

Kaneko can't help but find Mitani quite irritating, with how he approaches his studies. There are some things that he’s able to initiatively grasp and easily surge ahead in, whereas Kaneko has to grind her way through; and there’s some simple things he’s missed because he’s just so lazy.  


Still he’s useful as a study partner because now she’s motivated to triple checks her facts and be fully confident when she can call him out on some of the utter rubbish he’ll drawl out in a knowing tone; the same manner that he’ll use to provide the correct answer, at an earlier point in time, to the problem that’s been driving her nuts.

Sometimes, Kaneko’s convinced that even Mitani knows what he’s spouting is rubbish and it’s just part of his plot to drive her mad. Although she doesn’t know why he would bother actually trying, driving her crazy just seems to be an innate ability he has.

Also his study tips, designed to maximise results with minimum effort, are actually effective. Like in literature, reading the questions before reading the short stories, really does help make it easier to formulate your answers; so Kaneko guesses she owes him just a little for that.

Besides he looks so lonely when left to his own devices, and always refuses to reach out to anyone else.

It makes her want to crush him, and force him to reach out after her.

* * *

Shuutoku high, that’s the school that Kaneko has decided upon. They aren’t the most well known for volleyball, but their academic records are solid making it a choice her parents can approve of, as part of her pathway to adulthood and having a career.

What her parents don’t know is that they’ve also been in the last two years heavily stepping up their sports program, so there’s the opportunity for a scholarship too. Her grades were always better than average, but now she thinks that she might stand a chance at a scholarship – her teams made it to finals twice and she’s considered a more rounded candidate – her advisor thinks that the Go club helps emphasis her focus.

If Kaneko can get the scholarship it will help make it easier to convince her parents to spend money on training camps and other expenses to support her in volleyball, despite the fact that they slightly disapprove of her sport, thinking it childish, something that she should outgrow. They’d rather she choose something more sedate, emphasising her intellectual capabilities.

Despite the fact that volleyball is something that her mother suggested that she take up to begin with. Only instead of losing weight, Kaneko gained muscle.

Still it will be well worth the additional travel time, if she can pull it off. But girls rarely earn sports scholarships so she needs to make herself as attractive candidate as she can – and that means making sure her grades are quite reasonable.

She’s not like Mitani who when his parents decline to expand his allowance, brazenly devises his own schemes to supplement it. Besides she’s heard enough about how he met Shindou, to know that it’s something she’d rather not risk.

* * *

**2\. Sleight of hand & thinking on your feet.**  


“Want to learn how to cheat at Go?” Mitani asks, waggling his eyebrows. The only thing that surprises her about the offer, is that it took him this long. Still she’s had a long time to think about her potential answer.  
“Sure!”

* * *

“That’s amazing.” Nana-chan, one of her teammates from the summer beach volleyball group, is practically hypnotised by her hand exercise, watching the Go stone go back and forth across the top of her knuckles, then weaving in and out between the fingers of her hand. “I guess it helps improve your control, for when you’re only just able to tap the ball.”  
“Mmm, something like that.” Kaneko agrees, not wanting to mention that it’s just practice for trying to turn one of Mitani’s tricks against him.

* * *

“It’s good to see so many familiar faces”, Tsuitsui smiles, as Tsuda and Akari move past him and Kaneko to the seats that they were saving, it’s the 24th NCC cup tournament.  
“Wouldn’t want to miss watching Shindou getting his arse kicked”, Mitani drawls from the row behind, ever determined to play the cool guy.  
“Don’t worry Akari”, Kaneko comforts, as Akari pulls an outraged face. “If Shindou loses, Mitani’s going to buy him a drink after.” She grins as she waves a rather manly looking wallet in the air.  
“How did you!” Mitani starts to exclaim, patting his pockets furiously. It’s actually only a duplicate that she bought, but she’s been saving it up for a good opportunity.  


**3\. How to laugh freely, and tease back.**

When people compliment Kaneko, she can’t help but stiffen, even when it’s obvious that they are trying to be friendly. It always feels so fake.

* * *

“Come on, it’s time to study.”  
Kaneko stares at Mitani, disbelievingly for a moment, it’s a Saturday and she wasn’t even meant to meet him today – she’s waiting for her girlfriends to arrive from the train station before they head together as a group, to the shops. And since when did Mitani want to study?!

Then she realises the date. April 1.  
The way he grins at her as he dodges her blow, indicates that he thinks that it was totally worth it.

* * *

“Why would I want to watch volley ball? Why would I want to cheer for the girls volleyball team? It’s for a school I don’t even go to!” Mitani voice becomes higher and higher, as his expression contorts further and further.

“It’s the finals of the regional matches – if we win this; we get to go to nationals, and it would do team moral some good for us to have our own personal cheerleader. Besides it’s full of _Cute High School Girls_ , it’s not like I’m asking you to make –“  
“What like you?” Mitani interrupts his tone sceptical.

“- some sort of great sacrifice; ugh. Yes. Exactly like me.” She stick her tongue out in emphasis before breaking out into a smile full of dimples.  
“Hmm, I guess if that’s the case, sure. I wasn’t doing anything that weekend anyway.”

Kaneko smiles. Mitani may be smirking now, but she’s got a gakuran uniform, along with a set of cat ears ready and waiting for him.

Akari-chan helped her make sure it was in the right size. She’s pretty sure that moral isn’t going to be an issue for the game. Besides, they are totally going to suit him.

* * *

***. And Something Kaneko Taught Mitani.**

"I wish you'd just grow up sometimes! Junior High was a long time ago!"

* * *

“Sorry Mitani, I can’t make it this weekend – I’m going to be at training camp for the next two weeks. But I’ll be happy to kick your ass in a Go game, Friday evening instead?” Kaneko's voice crackles across the line.  
Mitani confirms the new time, and then puts his phone away with a smile. He always found it difficult to see how people could keep in touch as their lives drifted them apart, but here he is, making plans with a friend who went to a different Senior High and is now studying sports science, while he dabbles with law.

It makes him wonder what other things he’s missed out on, not giving others a chance.

* * *

Mitani casually flips his phone open then searches for that email Akari sent him. He pauses for a second before he hits the dial button. It rings once before a belligent and unmistakable voice answers.  
“Hey Shindou, it’s been a while.” Mitani starts.


End file.
